<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Climbing the waterfall by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580519">Climbing the waterfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feeling nostalgic, Friendship Stuff, Gen, OP 981, Op Spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since the last time Izou saw it. Wano kuni's waterfall entrance.</p><p>He doesn't appreciate the memory of being plucked from the water though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Izou, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Nekomamushi | Cat Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Climbing the waterfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read it and I love it. Say hurray for the return of beloved phoenix resident Marco. Also thank you Lord Nekomamushi for bringing Izou back. I was indescribable... *exploded into tiny pieces*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the entrance of Wano kuni, a man is taking the view of the waterfall. It is not his first time seeing those crazy water streams, giant kois, and disastrous whirlpool. Living in the country all his childhood life means that he has a lot of opportunities to get familiar with those things.</p><p>"How does it feel to be back again after so many years?"</p><p>Izou looks at the mink lord and grins. "Somewhat nostalgic. Though it feels kinda different going up like this."</p><p>Because the last time he was there, he had been busy doing something else, namely holding on his lord, and trying his best to prevent said lord escaping from the country, to look at these not-no-natural wonders.</p><p>"Maa... what are you talking about? Weren't you also on the Moby at that time?"</p><p>Izou shrugs. "Not really." The man in kimono looks at his former fellow ship commander who has been using his ability to soar high up in the sky.</p><p>Marco was like that too last time, covered in blue and gold flame, snatching him away from the escaping lord and throwing him on the deck (Marco wasn't being gentle at that time, telling him that he was no princess to be treated as such and that they were indeed the real pirate crews, hence not doing the soft stuff). He was such an annoying kid who fed his lord with stories of adventures. Izou remembers that he has hated him the first time (along with the gigantic captain and the rest of his future family crews).</p><p>"What is that?" Nekomamushi said, as a huge ship flew and passed them by. The ship is familiar though. "Isn't that Big Mom's Chanter?"</p><p>Izou hums. "Still has a thing to pluck things out, I see."</p><p>Nekomamushi looks at Izou questioningly. "Hmm?"</p><p>Izou shrugs. Not in any chance will he tell anyone who hasn't already known of how his first impression in the crew (and on Marco) is made.</p><p>"If I didn't know him better I'll say that he's glad to be able to move his muscle again." Cat mink lord said in a huge grin. "But then I think I know him better and he does look happy moving his muscle again."</p><p>Izou shrugs. "He did look happier than the last time I saw him, but then we all did. It had been hard, these last two years."</p><p>Eyes are still on the man in blue flame, watching as the said man lands smoothly on the deck (just like he did a thousand times on Moby's). Izou fights off a snort coming.</p><p>"That'll do for now." The man said, still sporting that grin that he rarely had when he was still running Moby (since Marco looked bored half the time, and annoyed in the other half's. Because running a ship full of felonies would do that to somebody, even the brightest most annoying kid).</p><p>The man looks at Izou, and then asks (because apparently asking the country's locals on how they're feeling upon the arrival to their home country is a must for everybody), "How are you feeling Izou, to be here again?"</p><p>Izou looks back at the man, almost glaring. "Glad. Just don't pluck me from anywhere again. God knows I can swim."</p><p>Marco gives him the widest grin (also guilty look, despite only a flash).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't imagine Marco and Izou having a relationship more than brothers and best friends. Though it's kinda interesting, the first impression of each other when they met at Moby. Marco did pluck Izou just like that.</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>